


The Drawing

by Teal4



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal4/pseuds/Teal4
Summary: He wouldn't kill a fly.Remember that scene where Henry basically drew tools to torture Regina and showed it to Emma?  It was never mentioned again, but Pepperidge Farm remembers. Swanqueen Family angst. This story is set in season 2.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> AU set in season 2.

Her mistake was thinking that things were going well.  
She felt that things were going well; she made decisions about the town, ate at granny's, and most importantly, saw Henry more often.  
They were “supervised visits", as Emma liked to point out, and yes, Henry was still standoffish, but he didn’t make seeing her a fight. They watched movies and even laughed once in a while. He believed in her. He was giving her a chance to try, at least that's what she had thought. 

So armed with her wrong feelings and beliefs, she'd decided to pick up Henry and Emma for dinner on Thursday. She could have called and waited for them at the mansion, or maybe even inside the comfort of her car. Instead, marching with her delusions, she decided to knock on the door.  
Now she doesn't’ even remember going inside or what she said, all she remembers is the drawing, and Snow’s self-righteous pout when she handed her the folded piece of paper. “he drew it, he was, he is afraid.” She manages to walk out without saying a word, feeling so much pain she’s sure she could endure torture. 

Emma messages her, informing her that they’re running late from sword fighting with Charming. Apologizing, she promises to make up the visit. 

Regina lays in bed still fully clothed and remembers the movie they watched once, about a smart girl with telekinesis who chooses her guardian. She used to love it; chosen family, and surviving scrutiny after all. Now, she sees it as something else. She thinks about her son finally feeling safe, Emma and her brood being there to emotionally support him and heal him from the years he lived with her. Years that to her had been heaven and were now gone like everything else. And like she always does, she comes up with a plan.

She surprises herself at the end, her coldness and precision. Her organizational skills and talent to delegate. In the end, it only takes her a few days to make all the arrangements. 

She chooses a black dress, a simple one to match her black purse, to see them Monday afternoon.  
“I have a gift for you two," she says as soon as they arrive, and hands Emma the stack of papers. "Emancipation from me.”  
She doesn't think she will have another chance, so she’s quick and holds Henry's face gently to bend down and kiss his forehead.  
"I’m sorry. I really am sorry for keeping you here.” She doesn't’ wait for what she imagines will be jubilant cheers like in the movie, and disappears fast in a cloud of purple smoke, using her magic, her disappointing magic.

Henry's confused. Emma's confused and calls Hopper, who just verifies that everything is "laid out and legal." She searches the mansion from top to bottom, goes through the paperwork, and ends up even more confused.  
"I thought things were going well," she tells Charming.  
"Should we worry?" He asks, also looking confused.  
She feels pressure in her chest, hoping, wondering, and wishing to ask Regina the same thing. 

1/3


End file.
